The Book Dungeon
by HungryForMore74
Summary: Emma and Eleanor from The Rescue of Peeta and Emma's Games, The Fifty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games, sneak into a massive warehouse where the Capitol stores all the banned books that they confiscate. Review with a banned book and I'll include it in the updates. Celebrate Freedom, read a banned book today.
1. Chapter 1

The Book Dungeon

"Em. I can't believe you're dragging me down here."

"Oh stop complaining El. It'll be worth it."

"It's filthy down here. Look at my skirt."

"I told you to wear pants."

"Pants are for boys. Haven't I taught you anything."

"Come on. We're almost there. In here. Look."

"It's a room full of books. So what."

"Not this room, THAT ROOM!"

"Oh My Gosh. This room is tremendous. The ceiling must be thirty feet tall. And I can't even see the end of the room. There must be thousands and thousands of books here. Maybe millions. What is this place?"

"It's The Book Dungeon. It's where the Capitol sends all the books that they confiscate from the public. The books they don't want people to read."

"Look at this one. _Nineteen Eighty-four _by George Orwell. It tells the story of an oppressive government."

"Gee. Why would Snow ban that?"

"_Lady Chatterley's Lover_ by D.H. Lawrence . That seems interesting. Maybe obscenity?"

"Along with these: _Madame Bovary_ and _Lolita_."

"El. Let me tell you about this one. It's called _ Fahrenheit 451 _by Ray Bradbury. It's a story of a government that has banned all books. Firemen don't put out fires. They burn all the books."

"Why this one, _Green Eggs and Ham_? It's a child's cartoon book."

"Who knows. There are a lot of nuts out there."

"_The Naked and the Dead_ by Norman Mailer."

"Sorry El, no pictures. Here's one for you _Peyton Place_. It's a real Soap Opera."

"Harper Lee's _To Kill a Mockingbird_."

"Oh, that sounds so cruel."

"Get down. I hear someone."

"I'm sick of this detail. Hauling all this garbage down here."

"Oh shut up and do your job."

"I can't understand why they store them?"

"Why don't they just burn them like in _Fahrenheit 451_?"

"You better not let anyone here you say that. You'll be locked up down here forever."

"Okay. Let's go."

"They're gone. We better go too."

"Em, when can we come again ?"

"Anytime we make an excuse to visit my father. Come on before they come back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

All these books have been banned somewhere in the world at one time. If you send me a book please include a short synopsis and why it was banned. The book may have been banned by a national government or by a local library or school board.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you have there?"

"_The Good Earth_ by Pearl Buck. It's about a farming family in one of the ancient countries."

"Oh. Here's another one for you. Helen Gurley Brown's _Sex and the Single Girl_."

"Gimmie, gimmie, gimmie."

"You're so predictable."

"I want to read this one but I think it's a sad story."

"What is it?"

"_Sophie's Choice_ by William Styron."

_"'Last Exit to Brooklyn _by Hubert Selby Jr_."_

_"_Brooklyn sounds like one of the ancient cities. It must have been popular place."

"Why?"

"_Sophie's Choice_ takes place there also."


	3. Chapter 3 Visit Three

"Wow. Ouch"

"What did you do?"

"Fell. Climbing too high."

"Be careful. I can't carry you out alone."

"What were you trying to get."

"_The Prince_ by Niccolò Machiavelli."

"Look at what he writes 'It's better to be feared than loved."

"That's definately Snow for you."

"Look at her. I wonder what her story was? _Anne Frank, Diary of a Young Girl_"

"I can tell by the cover he's not having a good time. _Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens."

"It looks like one of the poorer districts."

"You want to overthrough the Capitol,maybe this will give you a hint. _History of the Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire by _Edward Gibbon."

"I'm stopping with all this political stuff. Look for some more, how should I say, more adult."

"El, you have a one track mind."

"Thank you for the compliment."


	4. Chapter 4 Visit Four

"You know you're spoiling me by bringing me down here."

"Good."

"I recognize this book. My fried Rueflower told me about it. It's _Tom Sawyer_ by Mark Twain."

"And here is another one by Mark Twain,_ Huckleberry Finn_."

"And what do they have against animals?"

"What do you mean?"

"John Steinbeck's _Of Mice and Men_ and _Animal Farm_ by George Orwell."

"This one sounds creepy, _Lord of the Flies_ by William Golding."

"I don't like war but what's wrong with Erich Maria Remarque's _All Quiet on the Western Front_?"

"And _Catch 22_ by Joseph Heller?"

"Look. Snow is against fruit. John Steinbeck's _Grapes of Wrath_."


	5. Chapter 5 Visit Five

"Who would want to ban a child's book? This author has two in this pile alone. Roald Dahl. _James and the Giant Peach_ and _The Witches_."

And this one by Bill Martin Jr. _Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What Do You See?"_

"Oh. He's adorable, I wish I could give this book to my niece."

"While we're on children's books, here is _Sylvester and the Magic Pebble_ by William Steig."

"But the champion author is. The envelope please..."

"Open it faster, the suspense is killing me."

"The Brother's Grimm with: _Hansel and Gretel, Little Red Riding Hood, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and as an added bonus, The Complete Works of the Brother's Grimm_."

"Why? Just in case they forgot one."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading this very little story of Emma and Eleanor. Remember, **Celebrate Freedom, Read a Banned Book Today.**

****To BE CONTINUED


End file.
